La niñita de papá
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. “Nunca lo olvides.” Susurró Edward, antes de dejarla ir. “Siempre serás la niñita de papá.” Edward/Nessie. Feliz día del padre. A/H.


**La niñita de papá**

**Summary: **"Nunca lo olvides." Susurró Edward, antes de dejarla ir. "Siempre serás la niñita de papá." Edward/Nessie. Feliz día del padre.

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Canción: **Daddy's Girl-Peter Cetera.

* * *

"Dios." Susurró Edward, mirando a la pequeña en sus brazos. "Es hermosa."

Bella se dejó caer en la cama de hospital, completamente exhausta y_ feliz. _"Lo es." Asintió. "Y es nuestra."

Él sonrió ampliamente, meciendo a _su _hija suavemente y con cuidado, mientras pegaba sus labios a su frente. "La niñita de papá." Susurró muy cerca de su oído, cuidando que Bella no lo escuchara. La sentía demasiado suya en esos momentos y era todo lo que importaba.

--

"Es hora de dormir, Nessie." Dijo Edward, sentado en el sillón.

Nessie se hizo la sorda y siguió jugando con sus muñecas, sin siquiera moverse.

Su padre arqueó una ceja mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, quien se encontraba sobre la alfombra de la sala, frente a la televisión.

Ella siguió jugueteando, fingiendo voces mientras sus muñecas "charlaban" la una con la otra, y una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hija estaba haciendo. Ignorándolo completamente.

"Nena." Habló suavemente. "Es hora de ir a la cama." Apagó la televisión y se dejó caer en la alfombra a su lado, cuando vio que no tenía intenciones de obedecerlo.

Nessie hizo un puchero y dejó caer sus muñecas cuando supo que su padre la había atrapado. "Pero es que no quiero irme a dormir."

Edward la miró asombrado, pensando en que era lo más lindo del mundo. "¿Por qué no?" Preguntó, sentándola en su regazo.

"Por qué quiero quedarme aquí contigo para siempre." Su voz sonaba tan sincera e inocente que a Edward en realidad le dieron ganas de llorar.

Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras la sentía estirarse para enrollar los brazos en su cuello. "Te llevaré a tu cama." Ofreció. "Y me quedaré contigo ahí. ¿Bien?"

Nessie hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Edward rió ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie sin problemas y caminar hacia su habitación, aún con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza ahora apoyada en su hombro.

--

Edward se encontraba sentado fuera del cuarto de Nessie. Su cabeza estaba pegada a la puerta, mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hija.

"Nessie." Suspiró por décima vez. "Tienes que ir a la escuela."

"¡No quiero!" Escuchó desde dentro, y se imaginó a su hija cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Hizo una mueca y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, golpeando la pared con un ruido sordo. "La pasarás bien." Masculló. "Lo prometo."

"¡Mientes!" Gritó su terca hija.

Edward rió por su tono, pero luego recordó que se estaba haciendo realmente tarde y debía apresurarse si quería dejarla en el jardín de niños.

"Lo siento, Nessie." Dijo contra la puerta mientras se ponía de pie. "Tú me obligaste."

Caminó hacia su cuarto y tomó la llave que abría todas las puertas de la casa. Nessie gritó teatralmente cuando lo miró frente a ella y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación. Se metió bajo la cama y protestó cuando Edward la sacó tomándola de los tobillos lo más delicadamente que pudo. Se la echó sobre el hombro y se dirigió a su auto, ignorando las pataletas que lanzaba mientras la llevaba hasta ahí.

Él corazón de Edward se encogió cuando la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Papy, por favor no te vayas." Susurró con voz rota.

Él se hincó hasta quedar a su altura y la miró a los ojos. "Todo está bien, pequeña." Murmuró con una sonrisa, sintiendo su corazón encogerse por dentro. "Volveré pronto."

Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza. "No me dejes."

"Oh, nena." Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, ahogando un sollozo. "Nunca."

Besó su frente y dejó que la maestra frente a ella se la llevara, tomándola de la mano. Se obligó a sonreírle tranquilizadoramente mientras se alejaba, diciéndole con la mirada que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

--

"¿Qué significa casarse, papy?" Preguntó Renesmee, con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Edward, quien parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, pensando en la mejor respuesta.

"Casarse." Miró al cielo, aún pensando en cómo explicarle lo que significaba esa palabra a una niña de ocho años. "Casarse significa cuando dos personas se aman y se unen para estar juntas toda su vida."

Nessie asintió. "¿Por eso es que la tía Alice quiere casarse con Jasper?" Preguntó. "¿Para estar con él toda la vida?"

"Sí."

La pequeña se acercó a él, sentándose en su regazo y abrazándolo por la cintura. "Cuando sea grande." Dijo, recargando la cabeza en su hombro. "Voy a casarme contigo."

Una enorme sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Edward involuntariamente, al escucharla decir eso. Oh, su inocente y dulce pequeña.

Besó lo alto de su cabeza y recargó su barbilla ahí por un momento. "Eso me parece perfecto." Y pensó en que de momento no debía preocuparse ni por bodas, ni por anillos, ni siquiera por chicos. Por qué todo eso simplemente se le hacía muy lejano.

--

"¡Nessie!" Llamó Edward desde el sofá, un viernes por la noche.

La voz de su hija llegó desde la planta alta. "¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?" Preguntó mientras cambiaba los canales rápidamente, buscando algo que fuera del agrado de su hija.

El pitido de un auto sonó desde afuera, y Nessie se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Edward se giró hacia ella y su expresión decayó. La recompusó al instante, justo antes de que ella pudiera verla.

"No." Negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, saldré."

Él asintió lentamente, escudriñándola con la mirada mientras se acercaba al perchero en la puerta y tomaba una chaqueta. Había crecido tanto.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó, abriendo los brazos y dando una vuelta.

_Un poco menos de maquillaje y un poco más de tela cubriéndote serían perfectos_. "Hermosa."

Ella sonrió y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla antes de que pitaran de nuevo afuera y desapareciera detrás de la puerta.

Edward suspiró y apagó la televisión. Luego se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, habiendo perdido las ganas de ver una película.

Bella estaba en su habitación y lo recibió con brazos abiertos al llegar.

"La extraño." Admitió él, recargándose en su hombro y dejándola acariciar su cabello.

Soltó unas risitas. "Pero sí acaba de irse."

Edward se encogió de hombros con pesadez. Era cierto. Acababa de _irse._

--

"¡Mírate!" Exclamó Bella emocionada, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a Nessie por primera vez en aproximadamente seis horas. La espera había valido la pena. Su hija estaba frente a él, con su vestido de novia y sonriéndole tan felizmente como jamás le había sonreído antes.

"Te vez-" Balbuceó al acercarse a ella. "Wow." Respiró, quedándose sin palabras.

"Lo sé." Bromeó mientras enrollaba fuertemente los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo tomó por los hombros para separarse de él, pero el apretó su agarré aún más.

"Papá." Soltó unas risitas. "Tienes que soltarme."

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras la enterraba entre su cabello. "No quiero." Farfulló.

Rió de nuevo. "Van a creer que me he arrepentido si no entró a la iglesia ahora mismo."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Mejor para mí." Murmuró, hablando enserio a pesar de que escuchara a Bella y a su hija reírse juntas.

"Vamos, Edward." Murmuró su esposa. "Déjala ir."

Suspiró derrotado, tomando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano y acercándola a ella antes de besar su mejilla.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando por fin se habían separado.

"Sabes que siempre seré tu niñita, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, reteniendo sus lágrimas para no estropear el maquillaje. "Pase lo que pase."

Edward asintió en silencio, incapaz de hablar, e inclinó la cabeza disfrutando del beso que su hija dejó suavemente sobre su frente, antes de irse.

La siguió, y le ofreció su brazo antes de encaminarla hasta el altar.

--

"Jacob Black." Comenzó el padre. "¿Aceptas tomar a Reneesme Cullen como tu legitima esposa?"

"Acepto." Murmuró él, confiadamente.

El padre asintió y centró su atención en Nessie.

"Y tú, Reneesme Cullen, ¿Aceptas tomar a Jacob Black como tu legitimo esposo?"

"Acepto." Susurró ella, claramente intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar de felicidad.

Bella sollozó fuertemente a su lado y él la abrazó. Le dirigió una enorme sonrisa antes de recargar la cabeza en su hombro y el sonrió también.

Nessie se giró, tomando a Jacob de la mano y la miró.

"Nunca lo olvides." Susurró Edward para sí, antes de dejarla _ir. _"Siempre serás la niñita de papá."

**N/A:**

Simplemente: Feliz día del padre :) Todos festejen a su papá hoy :D  
Besos;


End file.
